Goblet Of Fire Part Seven
by Mimery Shaxx
Summary: Seventh part of the fanfic


Mimery layed in her bed with the golden egg in her grasp. She looked at it and heard what happened to Harry's earlier and wasn't going to dare open it now. Everyone would wake up and try to murder her or something. She took a deep sigh, looking towards the window and giving a heavy blink and falling asleeep.

----------------------

"Are you gonna eat your bacon?" Aria looked over at Mimery's plate of bacon and eggs.

"Duh." She replied back, taking in a mouth full of eggs and a strip of bacon.

"Hungry much." They both laughed. They sat a table over from Fred and George who were looking back every now and then.

"Fred keeps checking you out every five seconds. He's so obsessed." They then both looked back at Ron's dress robes and smiled. Poor him, having to wear something so...frilly. The both of them then went back to eating until they heard a familar screech. "Hey, here comes Kenpatchi." Mimery said, moving her plate and cup out of the way. Her black pheonix was carrieing to large boxes and a small box on top of them.

"Wonder what's inside." Aria stood up, moving her plate and cup as well. Kenpatchi landed and looked at Mimery for some prize for carrieing this ridiculous load all the way from their parents house.

"Ugh..." She groaned and reached into her pocket pulling out three cubes of dry meat and putting them on the table for her bird to snack on. The small box was labeled, 'Mimery' as well as one of the larger boxes. The other one was labeled, 'Sweet Aria' which Mimery laughed a little at.

"Presents." Aria took hers and peeked inside, not opening it all the way. She looked to her friend who did the same and gave a smile.

"My mum and dad told me about it. They didn't give any huge details though." Mimery sighed and took a look at the other box and lifted it off the table. It was a bit heavy as if it was filled with bricks or something. Fred and George looked at the both of them with smiles. "Let's go." They both picked up their gifts, Kenpatchi flew off and they began to leave the Great Hall with a few people looking at them. But a tall figure blocked their way.

"Ms.Shaddix," Said Snape who was looking down at her and her boxes of gifts. "You have been moved to Slytherin house." Aria looked at her friend who's mouth was agap.

"'Scuse me?" Mimery didn't hear this correctly.

"Slytherin house...is taking you in. Hurry to your dormitory and pack your things." Snape then left and exited his appearence to the dungeon.

"No..." Aria looked down at what she could see of her feet. "Who will I talk to?!" She yelled as they began walking again.

"Well, Cedric said he liked you before the first task began. You can always talk to him." Mimery said as they started to climb the shifting stairs to the Gryffindor common room. They gave the fat lady their password and entered.

"He's not in Gryffindor though." A light blush filled Aria's cheeks.

"You have Fred and George and Hermione." They walked to the girl's dormitory and sat their things onto the bed. Aria then helped her friend pack her trunks and what not.

"True..." A few dozen minutes passed and all of Mimery's belongings were packed. "Be careful down there. They don't know what the word 'mercy' means."

"I'll be alright. I'm deadly, remember?" They both laughed with a flashback of their younger years running through their head. Aria helped Mimery carry a bag full of items that entertained them when bordem hit and other items that were useful in the midst of trouble. Mimery was dragging her trunk full of clothes with the small box she had received this morning tied to the back of it. Her other box in her hand.

They ended up infront of the Slytherin common room where Aria had to depart then. They hugged each other as if it were going to be the longest of times before they saw each other again. Aria skipped off, looking behind her and giving a small wave then disappearing around a corner. a hurt filled her stomache, like a stomache-ache was about to start or something. The door then opened and let her in. She waved her wand at the duffel bag full of things and it began to drag itself behind her and into the the common room. There she found Draco, Crabbe, Goyle and Marcus Flint. They all gave a small wave and smile, like they were up to this change or something. Mimery waved back and looked looked at the ground then back at them. The room was lit green, which was fantastic with her since green was a pretty color and it glowing in a room was absolutely cool.

"Need help?" Flint asked, smiling and getting up, walking over to Mimery who began to climb a short amount of stairs.

"Not really. I got everything handled well." She smiled back at Flint as he stood there and watched her leave to the girl's dormitory. This was going to be a strange year.

"The Yule Ball." A dull voice said in a room full of student. Girls on one side and boys on the other. "A Ball which you are going to dance in. Yes, dance. I expect all of you to behave well and not break out into any fights or unecessary quarels." Snape walked back and fourth, eyeing each and everyone of the Slytherin students were there. Mimery sat next to Pansy Parkinson. The only girl she knew who was going to be nice to her and talk to her the rest of the school year. Draco waved at Pansy who waved back and gave a smug smile to Mimery who was watching them.

"Miss Parkinson," Snape said roughly and took her by the shirt that covered her shoulder. She stood up and looked at the other girls who looked away, trieing not to laugh. The only girl who looked back at Pansy was Mimery, who only had a friendly smile on her face and didn't even think about laughing.

"Shoulder, hand." He took her right hand and placed it upon his shoulder and her left hand in his. "We do not," He looked towards the boys, "Hold the ladies by their bottoms or anywhere else." Small laughter broke out on the boys side. "Only, their waists. Mr.Filch." He said and the music began to play and Snape and Pansy began to dance. "Find a partner, and quickly." Snape said and the boys stood up with excitement filling their brains and God knows what other parts of their body. Mimery looked at the girls who moved back some and stared at the ground. Surely it wasn't that hard to get up and find a partner...

Mimery glanced around and took a deep breath. She was sort of the odd ball out there. Her hair was filled with red streaks which matched the Gryffindor colors but in Slytherin, she stood out like a sore thumb. She stood up and walked forward and looked up at the boys and saw Draco took a step forward but was pushed back by Flint who took Mimery's hand and waist as they followed Snape's dancing.

"Good, Mister Flint, Miss Shaddix." The other girls who seemed to be encouraged by this, stoo dup and walked over to the boys as they paired off.

"Can you see fine?" Flint asked his partner who's eyes were covered up by her bangs. She only nodded and looked at Flint's crooked smile which started to make her blush a little. Flint looked over at Draco who was dancing with a tall, short brown haired girl with loads of freckles littering her face. Draco gave a slight frown and Flint chuckled a little and loked back to Mimery who was looking down at their feet, not wanting to trip or anything or just a bit shy to be dancing with Marcus Flint, Quidditch captain of the Slytherin team.

-------------------

The day passed on into study hall which was patrolled by Snape. Mimery sat with Aria who sat a ways down from Harry, Hermione and Ron. They kept talking which kept earning them hits in the back of the head. Mimery only gave a small giggle and looked down at her essay she was finishing up for Potions class. Aria then nudged Mimery in her right side of ribs which were a bit sore and pointed over to George and Ron. 'Who you going with then?' Ron mouthed. Mimery was expecting him to point at her...but he didn't. Instead he threw a paper all at Petunia. Aria mouthed 'sorry' at her friend who shook her head.

"It's alright." She whispered and grabbed a blank peice of parchment and jotting something down quickly.

"What's that?" Aria looked over at it but Mimery covered it up with her arm.

"Nothing." She whispered and stuffed it in her notebook. She stood up and gave it to Snape who was just passing by. She grabbed her things and gave a stern look at George who stared back at her with a look that screamed 'sorry, I wasn't thinking'. She jerked her head away quickly as a tear ran down her cheek. Aria looked at George and Fred with squinted eyes. George glanced over at her as she drew her index finger across her neck, his eyes widened and he went back to studieing, quickly.

-----------------

It was a few hours before Mimery entered the common room of Slytherin house and burried her face in her hands, not bothering to move her bangs out of the way of her eyes. "Mimery..." Said a faint voice. She looked up at the person who was talking and saw a boy who was a bit taller than her with sholder length black hair that was parted down the middle. "You okay?" He asked, sitting down beside her. His expression was soft and warming as if the sun itself had entered the room.

"Y-yes." She sniffled and wiped the tears off her cheek. He gave a very smal smile and looked down at the ground. Footsteps were heard behind them as Draco entered the room, holding on to Pansy's arm flirtingly followed by Flint who gave a blank, almost sad expression towards Mimery. His cheerful croked smile vanished as he looked towards the ground, back at Mimery and at the ground again.

"I-I was wondering," Began the boy who was playing with his thumbs out of pure nervousness. "Would you go to the ball with me?" He asked, looking away, afraid of her answer that was coming. Hearing this, Flint stopped dead in his tracks at the stairs and began to sway side to side, also afriad of what Mimery would say.

"The Ball?" The boy nodded, still looking to the oppisite side of the room. "Before I answer, can I have a name?"

"Sh-Shamus." He said. This name was not familar to her but she was thinking he was a new student and probably just got in.

"Alright, Shamus." Flint started to sway even more, trieing to walk with tripping over his feet or falling. "I'll go to the Ball with you." And with that a thud was heard fifteen feet away from them. Flint had fainted on the floor. Draco looked back at his friend and walked over to him, kneeling beside him. Shamus on the other hand started shaking a bit and he looked at Mimery with his dark green eyes. The shade of them was so dark they almost seemed as if they were on the verge of being black. She smiled and he stood up and ran off pass Flint and to the boys dormitory. "Ood, but cute." Her attention shifted over to Flint who still lay on the floor. Draco was shaking him as well as Pansy. She looked at Mimery with a questionable expression but Mimery only shrugged, not knowing what was wrong.


End file.
